


The Valkyrie Heda

by Republic_of_idaho



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Republic_of_idaho/pseuds/Republic_of_idaho
Summary: The world has burned from the final war of the superpowers. Bombs were dropped on every capital in the world, from China, Russia, North Korea, United States, Britain, India, Israel, and Canada. The world turning to ashes around them, twenty thousand specifically chosen were to be launched to the united nations colony on the moon until the earth was survivable again. Among the chosen was commandant John Alexander Griffin, commander of the United States marine corps and veteran of the Russia and North Korea campaigns. going along with him was major general Sarah Anna Reyes, veteran of the China and India campaigns and leader of the research division at the CDC in washington D.CNow nearly two centuries later, the colony known as the ARK is finally dying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! im kinda new to the whole fanfic writing thing, however ive tried several times on fanfiction.net and im gonna transfer my stories over. Enjoy this and rate and review

Solitary confinement cell 4 D

Clarke Griffin, considered very dangerous  
Enter only when accompanied by another guard  
Sentenced for treason  
Will be executed when she turns twenty one

“Prisoner 319 stand against the far wall and turn away from the door.”

I dropped from my place on the pull up bar and pulled on my shirt as I walked to the wall, wondering who would be visiting me at this time of night, seeing as I already had the entire council visit me this afternoon, discussing my imprisonment. I wasn’t worried about them too much, they needed me. I’m the only graduated doctor as my mother trains another apprentice. The door opened and I listened to the heavy guards footsteps leave the room. Slightly irritated now, I turned to face the unknown visitor. Standing near my bunk was my adoptive little sister. Raven Reyes, startled to see her in my solitary cell, I froze for a few seconds. Finally regaining my composure, I hurled myself at her, pulling her into a massive bear hug. I clung to her as my mind tried to process why she was here. I slowly removed myself and looked at her. She still wore her hair in a high ponytail, but the loose baggy shirts and pants were gone. Instead in their place was a tight black tank top and tight military pants with combat boots. 

“Why are you here Raven? Have you been thrown in solitary?” I asked quickly.

Her answer shook me to the core.

“No Clarke, you are being sent to the ground to see if the world is survivable. You’re the advanced scouting party for the rest of the delinquents in the sky box. They will follow you in two years, me included.” 

Years of hoping and praying to go down to the planet surface, now I have a chance to, however I have to leave my little sister behind. I pulled her back into a hug and whispered to her

“ I love you little bird, you'll be down there with me soon.”

She smiles knowingly and responded,

“ Love you too big griffin, but first I brought you some goodies for the trip.”

She breaks the hug and lugs a footlocker lying next to the door to my bunk.

I laughed lightly as she opened the locker. Inside were several smaller boxes and one long case. I pulled the smallest one out first and opened it. Raven looked at me with amusement as I causally picked up the long bladed knife and spun the deadly blade around. The blade was a deep matte black, extending about ten inches from the five inch handle. I noticed the handle had a compass on the bottom and I loosened the compass. Before I could finish unscrewing the handle, Raven stopped me. 

“ It has a suture kit with needles and blades, there’s also bandages in the bag along with it.”

I just nodded as I closed the knife back in the case and pulled the long one out of the bag. Popping the case lid, I gasped as I spotted something that should have been long destroyed. Our father’s hand and a half sword lay in the case. The dark almost pitch black blade lay gleaming in the case in front of me. My heart nearly stopped, how did Raven get her hands on this? I looked at her for answers and she was already prepared.

“ I pulled some favors and got that along with what's in the other two cases. I also have something you will love as well.”

I slowly shut the lid on my father’s sword, perhaps my only remaining link to him besides Raven.  
The two final cases I slid onto my bunk and popped the lid on both of them. The first was a Reyes family heirloom, a Kimber double stack 1911 tactical entry ii 45 caliber pistol. The other was the final griffin heirloom, my great great grandfather’s Smith and Wesson .44 magnum. I sat back on my heels as I finally caught my breath. I looked at my younger sister and was amazed with the last few items in her hands. A fiberglass longbow with quiver and broad-head arrows, along with some actual combat pants and a tight fitting shirt and boots. A glint of grey in the bottom of the locker snagged my attention. Reaching in, I picked up a shield made of vibranium with the griffin family symbol emblazoned on it. I ran my hands over the old world weapons, analyzing all of them, in awe of Raven’s gifts.

" I heard you were heading to the ground, so I gathered what I could. Its not much, but you should be good if the ground is survivable.

“Prisoner 319, stand at the back wall and place your hands on the wall. Council member entering.”

I looked at raven and she seemed sheepish then hurriedly shoved everything into the footlocker and under my bunk. Angry at the interruption, I dropped to the ground and pushed through a set of twenty push ups before the heavy air locked door opened. Raven plopped herself onto my bunk and was watching me speed through my set, I stood as the door finally opened fully. Two people I had hoped to never see again were standing in front of me. Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin, the one who followed the orders to execute my father and the one who betrayed him. My spine turned to steel, standing straight and tall I faced my mother. My mother looked at me and started to walk forward when she noticed my stance and Raven sitting on my bunk.  
“ What are you doing here Raven?” my mother snapped. Raven was unfazed as she stood and stalked to my side.  
“ The real question is why are you here Abby?” Raven snapped back with venom in her voice, after all who would forgive the person who betrayed their adoptive father. My mother seemed to be in disbelief at the disrespect shown by Raven.  
“ I came to see Clarke-”

I cut her off right there.

“ You haven’t come and seen me in the six years since I've been in this damn hellhole, why now Abby?”

My use of crass language and her given name seemed to startle my mother as she nearly jumped as I approached her. Kane thought this would probably be a good time to jump into the fray.

“ Your mother and I have been tasked to bring you to the council, peacefully or by force. Your choice Clarke.”

I nudged Raven behind me and dropped into a defensive stance. Snarling, I gave them my answer.

“ You want me? Come get me.”

Kane started forward, trying to end the fight quickly. The ARK guard reached forward attempting to grab my arm, I caught his arm and twisted it back while monotonously punching him in the throat, effectively dropping him. Kane hit the floor stunned and gasping for air, I stepped forward and jumped up and brought my foot down on the helpless guards crotch. A audible crunch was heard as his eyes rolled back into his head .Abby looked terrified at the scene and darted out the cell door screaming. I turned to raven and nodded towards Kane and the gear she brought me.

“ Would you take care of the this piece of trash and get the gear on the pod?” 

she laughed at my casual tone and nodded.

“ I going for the council, we have some unfinished business.”  
Before leaving i grabbed my .45 then left the cell. I turned and started down the corridor that I knew lead to the council room. The corridor for the council room was close, for some dumb reason. Why would you keep the prisoners so close? With those thoughts in my mind, I lightly jogged to the council doors.


	2. the wraith of griffin

Bellamy Blake  
Council room  
2100  
I stood next to the council doors, observing the ongoing argument about when they were going to drop the infamous Clarke Griffin to the ground when my radio rang out.  
“ Prisoner Clarke Griffin has escaped, she is armed and dangerous. All guards be on the alert, she may try for the council room.” The voice belonged to Charles Pike, the ARK security second in command. Shocked by this development, I moved to the chancellor's side and informed him of the current situation.

“ Sir, Clarke Griffin has escaped her cell and is armed, she may try for the council. I suggest we end this meeting quickly and get you to your rooms as fast as possible.”  
Having informed the chancellor of the rising threat, I brought my rifle to bear on the door, praying that the most infamous prisoner in the ARK’s history doesn’t show her face. I thought back to the time she took down six full grown adults for picking on my little sister, I owed her for that one. She took care of O when I couldn’t. I just hope she would spare me the trouble for a few more minutes.

“ Councilmen, we have a escaped prisoner. We will reconvene when they have been put back in their cells.” Chancellor Jaha spoke while rising out of his seat, the others following his example. As I approached the door, I noticed someone on the other side. The blonde hair was the only sign I needed to react.  
“ Everybody down!!!”  
As I shouted this, I dove behind the council table as bullets ripped through the lock on the door and peppered the floor where my feet were moments earlier. My rifle barked out a response as I made the younger griffin fall back out to the corridor. The council looked on from the other side of the meeting room, all shaking in fear. I cursed the council for only having one fully trained guard inside the meeting hall but I vaulted the table and placed my back against the wall next to the door. I got on my radio and let Pike know what was going on.

“ Pike, it’s Blake. Griffin has the me and the council pinned inside the conference room. I’m requesting back up at my location.”  
I waited for a few tense moments as the radio stayed silent. Then my wish was granted.  
“ Blake, hold your ground. Reinforcements are on their way, try and keep her busy.” I hoped they would get here quickly, but I couldn’t lose focus now. I moved away from the table, closer to the farthest wall from the door. Clarke fucking Griffin, jesus I picked the wrong damn day for council guard duty.

Clarke Griffin  
Councilroom hallway  
21:05  
‘Damn it. How could I forget about the guard that is always in the councilroom?’  
My mind started bringing up scenarios for the way this could play out when I heard the guards radio crackle.  
“ Hold her there Blake, reinforcements are on the way.”  
So it’s Bellamy Blake, older brother of Octavia Blake. The girl under the floor was in the cell next to mine, we talked once in a while. No matter, I pulled a fresh mag from my pocket and ejected the old one. Swiftly catching it, I slammed the fresh one in and released the slide. Standing still for a moment, I heard Blake move from his position from behind the table. I decided to take a risk, I bolted into the room, leaping over the table and fired.  
Two weapons barked in the room, one a pistol one a rifle. One round wounded, the other killed.  
Bellamy looked at me as my round flew past him and hit Jaha in the chest. Only problem was his more powerful round hit my arm. I ignored the weeping wound, black blood slowly flowing down my arm as I walked past the shocked guard. I knew my black blood was hereditary, from my father’s side of the family lines. I drew the hammer back on my 45 and pointed the deadly antique at the head of the man who murdered my father.  
“ This is for my father, you murdering bastard.”  
“Boom!”  
The reinforcements Blake had requested finally arrived.

I stood over the now dead chancellor and smiled. " May your soul rot in Hel Jaha." 

Pike looked at me in shock as I walked toward the door, he seemed so shaken, I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered to him,

" You know what he did to this colony, he deserved to die. I just got to him first. After I launch, have someone check the air system." 

I stopped only to snatch a rag from a linen closet and wrapped my wound

The pod was packed, ready and waiting for me at the launch dock along with Raven. As I approached, she heard my footsteps clang off the workshop's metal floor. I watched her eyes dart to my wounded arm and dart back to my eyes.

" Hey sis, you finish your business?" she asked me with her usual sarcastic attitude.  
I simply nodded my head and pulled my little sister in for a hug. I rested my head on top hers and held onto my only family I had left, praying to our patron god Thor to protect her until she reached the ground to return to me.

" I'll see you on the ground little bird."  
My voice was hoarse as I held back tears, not wanting to cry in front of my baby sister.  
Raven also held back tears as I let go and entered the pod that would take me to our home planet, nearly two hundred years after we left.  
Strapping myself into the only seat in the pod, I glanced at the colony that had been my home for all my life. I'm not gonna miss this place.  
The pod launched, pushing me towards earth. This is going to be fun.


	3. the ground is alive with the sounds of death and destruction

The valkyrie has fallen  
Heda Lexa Pov  
Polis, capital of the 12 clans

 

I sat tiredly on my throne, listening quietly to the desert and river clan ambassadors argue over trade routes, the same thing they have been arguing over for the last three years. I finally had enough and ordered, " Sit down now! I am tired of the same damn argument! No one will use the trade route until you can settle this like grown men, not spoiled little children!"  
The twelve ambassadors looked at me in shock, I have never yelled at the council, or the senate, but they have pushed this too far.

" You are all dismissed, we will meet when you have settled this argument, I do not want to hear another word about this trade route in this chamber until you have worked out an agreement, is that clear?"  
The ambassadors all filed out of the council room, leaving me alone to think on this problem. As time passed, I slowly nodded off.

The door burst open, as my mentor Anya sprinted through.  
" Heda, a object has dropped from the sky, it landed on the Azgeda - Trikru border!"  
I nearly vaulted out of my throne, tearing through the door at a blistering speed. The time has come, I knew from the spirits of the past commanders that this would happen soon. I passed Anya and yelled back to her, " Get every warrior you can to that border. We cannot allow the Valkyrie to fall into Azgeda hands!"

I reached the bottom of the tower in little to no time. I took off to the stables, whistling for my horse. Shadow appeared next to me in seconds, saddle already on him. I immediately mounted him and pushed him to a gallop, praying I will reach the border in time. I pushed my trusty steed harder then I had ever pushed him before. The Azgeda and Trikiu border was three miles from Polis, I reached the end of Trikru territory in half an hour. I saw the object slowly drifting down to the ground, the Valkyrie was landing nearly three miles inside of Azgeda territory! I pushed my steed back to full speed, praying to the All-father that Azgeda troops were not waiting for the fabled valkyrie.

Clarke Griffin Pov  
falling to earth  
three miles inside Azgeda territory 

As the pod finally started to slow down thanks to the deployed parachutes, I started to check everything. I seemed to be just three miles from what to be the ruins of Washington D.C  
I decided to head there first, to check the old world ruins. The pod gently touched down onto the ground, rocking slightly as the terrain was a little uneven. Before popping the pod door, I prepared myself for a painful death in case the air is still poisonous to human life. I took what could be my last breath and opened the door. The door hissed open as the pressurized air meet the fresh earth air. I cautiously stepped out of the pod and breathed in the fresh natural air, letting the clean air fill my lungs. I reached into the pod and grabbed my pack and weapons, placing them into their respective holsters and sheaths. my bow across my pack, knife on my thigh, .44 magnum on my other thigh and my .45 across the small of my back. my father's sword rested on my right hip allowing me to draw with my dominant hand. slinging my pack onto my back, I started walking towards the ruins of the U.S. capital. I walked for a few miles, seeing no animals or any signs of human survival. I stopped by a river about half a mile from the D.C. area and pulled out a pair of binoculars. looking at what looks like a tower nearby, I zoomed in and see some movements on the ground. I packed up the specs and pulled my bow off my back, loading an arrow into the string. As I cautiously pushed forward, a arrow flew past my face.

 

I rolled away from the direction of the arrow, spinning myself behind a tree. Another arrow skipped off the bark of the tree. This one from the opposite side of the river to my immediate left. The movement is what cost the archer their life as I pulled my own bow back and released my arrow. I slung off my bag and set my bow down. I drew my sword and pulled my shield off my back. I mumbled a quick prayer to Thor and stepped out from behind the tree. Immediately I dropped into a crouch, bringing my shield to bear. My eyes picked up several humanoid figures charging my position, swords and axes ready to draw blood. My blood started to pump faster, my body reading itself for a fight. I embraced the feeling, and readied my blade. I charged to meet the group of roughly twenty warriors, ready to meet them in the dance of death. 

 

Heda lexa pov  
Edge of the clearing  
Watching 

The valkyrie charged the Azgeda troops, with fire in her veins and her blades baying for blood. The first of the twenty Azgeda troops swung high and fast. I watched in silent awe as the blonde haired angel of death stepped away from the blade and counter swung, slashing the throat of the warrior. Before the dead body even hit the ground, the valkyrie felled two more warriors with slashes from neck to groin. A clubbing blow from behind forced her to drop her sword. The azgeda who struck her seemed to smile as he raised his blade to finish the female warrior only to freeze after a loud thunderclap launched him backwards, a massive cavity where his heart was. Four more thunderclaps dropped four more fighters leaving only ten left. I watched in horror as the valkyrie seeming shook off a massive blow to the back of the head and pulled another gun, which I now identified the thunderclaps as gunshots, and fired six more times. Those bullets wounded or killed five more Azgeda warriors. The angel of death picked up her sword and shield, sheathing her sword and placing her shield on her back. She methodically reloaded her guns, watching the few warriors who were slowly backing down. I decided to approach the blonde haired angel and introduce myself and get her away from Azgeda territory.


	4. the ride

General Anya pov  
Trikru command tent  
Ton Dc

 

Lexa took off earlier, leaving me to rally a quick reaction force to follow in her wake. I had scouts return saying that the commander was successful in her mission to recover the mythical valkyrie. Apparently the valkyrie single handedly killed twenty elite Azgeda warriors with her weapons. I am almost in shock, a single valkyrie took twenty elite warriors. She was good, but was she the real deal? I was ready to test her when she walked into this tent.

Moments later

Lexa was outside talking to this valkyrie and I stood to the side of the entrance my blade at the ready. Lexa entered the tent first, striding towards her war table. The blonde walked into the tent and I struck. My blade flashed toward the unknown woman, I fully expected my weapon to sink into her flesh, but I was mistaken. My attack was blocked and I was pulled forward then flipped over the blonde’s shoulder. I tried to stand but felt a piece of cool metal to my forehead.

“ Who the hell are you?”  
I am so screwed, I thought I could catch her off guard and scare her a little but now she’s got me at her mercy.

“ If you won’t talk, then I’ll make you talk.” 

The cool metal pressed against my head dug in harder than before, giving me a slight chill of fear.

“ Wanheda no! She is of Trikreiu. Anya explain yourself!” Lexa shouted.

 

Clarke Griffin  
The road to Ton Dc  
Accompanying lexa

The ride back to trikru territory was easy going. Lexa told me about how the people came to still live on the ground after the nuclear fallout. 

“ Pramheda Becca came from the sky, much like you did my valkyrie. She came down with her black blood. She shared her blood with a small circle of ground survivors, giving them her black blood. She slowly brought them back out of the dark places they had fallen into, bringing peace to the waring people and creating clans. She took the place of commander, when she died at the age of 102, her children fought for her throne. Her youngest daughter came out on top, forging the again warring clans into one peaceful coalition for her entire sixty year reign. She died from a sickness that claimed the lives of three thousand elders and hundreds of children. Her son was the one who came out on top due to his training from a young age. To make the next fights for the title heda more even, he gathered the nightbloods, as they were starting to be called, and taught them how to fight. When he died from wounds sustained from a poisoned blade, his young charges fought with passion, they decided to honor their late leader by fighting with twin swords, as was his type of waging war. I came out on top of the final duel with my brothers and sisters.” Lexa explained the grounds history as we rode, her mouth next my ear for the entire ride. I shivered as we stopped for a moment for a rest. She dismounted from shadow and held out a hand to help me down. 

We had arrived at Ton Dc. The crowds parting as Lexa walked her horse towards her stable. After handing the reins to a stable boy, Lexa waved me towards a large tent in the center of the mass of buildings. 

"We must get inside and get you caught up to the wars between the Azgeda clan and the Trikru clan." Lexa waved her into the tent and walked inside.


	5. Author note

Hey guys, I have to check out for a while, sorry about no posts on this, I'm not abandoning it, just taking a break


End file.
